Benajah Douglas Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Colonial Ancestors for Benajah Douglas (1760-1829) and Martha Arnold (1762-1818) - grandparents of Stephen A Douglas - US Senator and 1860 Presidential Candidate that ran against Abraham Lincoln. Great, Great Grandparents of Benajah Douglas Douglas/Hough Family Line # Robert Douglas (c1588-1614) - ( BDouglas, ADouglas, WDouglas3, WDouglas2, WDouglas1, RDouglas) - Res: Ringstead, Northamptonshire, England # GGGP 02 # GGGP 03 # GGGP 04 # Edward Hough (1590-) # Ann Bachelder (1582-1649) # Hugh Caulkins (1600-1690) # Ann Eaton (1604-1688) Proctor / Bassett Family Line # John Nicholas Proctor (1557-1600) # Alice Graye (1587-1627) # GGGP 11 # GGGP 12 # Roger Bassett (1598-1627) # Margery Holland (1604-1673) ?? # Hughe Burt (1590-) # Margery Holland (1602-1656) ?? Wheeler / Stearns Family Line # John Wheeler (1591-1670) - ( BDouglas, RWheeler, JWheeler2, JWheeler1, EWheeler, JWheeler) - English Immigrant to America # Anne Yeomans (1595-1662) - English Immigrant to America # GGGP 19 # GGGP 20 # GGGP 21 # GGGP 22 # GGGP 23 # GGGP 24 Ross Family Line Great, Great Grandparents of Martha Arnold Arnold / Sheffield Family Line # Gov Benedict Arnold (1615-1678) - Early Colonial Governor # Damaris Westcott (1620-1678) # Samuel Wilbour (1622-1695) # Hannah Porter (1636-1722) # Ichabod Sheffield (1626-1712) # Mary Parker (1642-1712) # Thomas Shreve (1624-1675) # Martha Potter (1628-1691) Gifford / Northup Family Line # William Gifford # Elizabeth Grant (1615-1683) # GGGP 11 # GGGP 12 # Stephen Northup (1633-1687) # Elizabeth Harrington (1637-1699) # John Smith (1640-1730) # Phillis Gereardy (1650-) Gardner / Eldred / Marbury Family Line # George Gardiner (1599-1677) - ( MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, NGardiner2, NGardiner1, GGardiner) - English Immigrant to American - Settle in Rhode Is. # Herodias Long (1623-1705) # George Palmer (1636-1662) # Bethia Appia Mowry (1638-1686) # Samuel Eldred (1620-1695) # Elizabeth Miller (1624-1711) # John Cole (1625-1707) - (MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, MEldred, SCole, JCole) - English Immigrant to America # Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713) - ( MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson) - Daughter of famous puritan heretic, Anne Marbury (1591-1643), only child to survive indian raid on home. Gateway link to European Royal Ancestry Havens / Pierce /Huling Family Line # William Havens (1600-1683) # Dionisia Allen (1623-1692) # Robert Pierce (1600-1664) # Anne Greenaway (1601-1695) # James Huling (1635-1686) # Margaret Walton (1632-1707) # George Wightman (1673-1760) # Elizabeth Updyke (1644-1716) Research Notes Stephen Arnold Douglas, the presidential aspirant who ran against Abraham Lincoln in the 1860 presidential election, was born in Vermont and has an immediate ancestry that is almost entirely from New England. His Douglas ancestors, upon emigrating from England in the early 1600s, settled in Connecticut where they lived for several generations until his grandfather, Benajah Douglas (1760-1829), moved to Stephentown, New York. From there the family moved to Brandon, Vermont, where Stephen A. Douglas was born. Both of Douglas' grandmothers were Arnolds, and both of them descend from early Providence proprietor, William Arnold, each through a different one of his sons. His paternal grandmother, Martha Arnold (1762-1818), was the daughter of Stephen Arnold who left Rhode Island to settle in Stephentown, New York. Stephen was the son of Joseph Arnold of North Kingstown and Exeter, Rhode Island who links Douglas with several prominent colonial Rhode Islanders. Through Joseph Arnold, Douglas descends from Benedict Arnold, the first governor of the Rhode Island colony under the Royal Charter of 1663, and the older son of William Arnold. In this line he also descends from two signers of the compact that established the first government in the Rhode Island colony, they being Samuel Wilbore and John Porter. He also descends from Wilbore's son, Samuel Wilbur, Jr. who was mentioned by name in the Royal Charter of 1663, and who, with Porter, was an original purchaser of the Pettaquamscutt lands that became the town of South Kingstown, Rhode Island. Additionally, through his paternal grandmother, Douglas descends from Indian captive Susanna Cole and her famous mother, Anne Hutchinson, as well as early Newport settler George Gardiner and his common-law wife Herodias Gardiner. Douglas' maternal grandmother, Sarah (Arnold) Fisk, was a descendant of William Arnold through his younger son, Stephen Arnold. She also descends from early Rhode Island Baptist minister Pardon Tillinghast. * Stephen A Douglas Ancestry * The Arnold Memorial, published in 1935 by Elisha Stephen Arnold * New England Historical and Genealogical Register article that was captured in a collection of Connecticut genealogies. Famous Descendants * Douglas, Stephen A. (1813-1861) ( SADouglas1, MArnold, MGardiner, NGardiner3, MEldred, SCole, SHutchinson, AMarbury, FMarbury) - who lost to Abraham Lincoln in the 1860 election, * [[Robert Martin Douglas (1849-1917)|'Douglas, Robert M. (1849-1917)']] - (son of Sen. Douglas) -was a North Carolina Supreme Court justice and political figure. At the beginning of his career, the young attorney served the Republican governor of the state and President Ulysses S. Grant's Reconstruction administrations. * Dougas, Robert D. (1875-1960) - (grandson of Sen. Douglas) - a North Carolina attorney who served as North Carolina Attorney General briefly in 1900-1901. He was believed to be the youngest attorney general in the state's history. * Joseph Arnold (1710-1776) was a pre-revolutionary resident of North Kingstown and Exeter in the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. He is most noted for having a very large progeny, having had 16 children of whom 15 grew to maturity, married, and had children of their own, giving him at least 89 grandchildren. He was the great great grandfather of presidential hopeful Stephen Arnold Douglas who debated Abraham Lincoln in 1858, and lost to him in the 1860 presidential election. He was an ancestral link between Douglas and many prominent early Rhode Islanders such as Governor Benedict Arnold and two founders of the Rhode Island colony, Samuel Wilbore and John Porter. Famous Cousins How does Benedict Arnold, the traitor, fits into the genealogy of Stephen Arnold Douglas. I have assembled a brief genealogy, with names only so that more investigation can be done by the reader: Benedict Arnold (the traitor) born 1741 son of: Benedict Arnold and Hannah Waterman son of: Benedict Arnold and Patience Coggeshall son of: Benedict Arnold and Mary Turner son of: Benedict Arnold and Damaria Westcott son of: William Arnold and Christian Peake son of: Nicholas Arnold and Alice Gulley son of: Richard Arnold and Jaquita son of: Richard Arnold and Emmate Young son of: Thomas Arnold and Agnes Warnsted son of: Roger Arnold and Gamage Category:Ahnentafels